


Сны

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Mystery, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: Они ничего не знают друг о друге. И видят странные сны.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Сны

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Да, у этой истории есть продолжение - "Мы обязательно встретимся", https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244560/chapters/53115481
> 
> 2\. Работа написана на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Good Omens 2019

Иногда ему снятся странные сны.

Вот как сегодня: опять этот старинный автомобиль с черными блестящими боками. Он садится за руль, выжимает сцепление и уже знает: другой такой машины, которая слушает каждую его мысль, у него не будет никогда. Эта машина привыкла к нему, а он к ней. Он жмет на педаль газа, и город бросается ему навстречу.

А потом он просыпается.

И не может вспомнить ни города, ни даже марки автомобиля.

И, честно говоря, ничего не понимает. Нет, ему, конечно, нравятся стильные олдтаймеры. Однажды — пока он живет в Нью-Йорке — он даже заводит знакомство с коллекционером таких раритетов. Находит подход. Еще бы, ведь он, Энтони Дж. Кроули — один из лучших юристов международной консалтинговой фирмы с офисами по всему миру. И кто, как не он, умеет находить подходы к людям. Автопарк поражает воображение, а специально к его приезду готовят «Ситроен» 1936 года, наливают топливо в бензобак и проверяют двигатель.

Он садится за руль, выжимает сцепление и мгновенно понимает, что волшебства не будет.

Да и как гонять на таком музейном экспонате по улицам Нью-Йорка или Амстердама?

Последние два года Энтони Дж. Кроули обитает в Дюссельдорфе. Снимает апартаменты в самой дорогой новостройке и проклинает человечество, когда встает в пробку на своем новом X6. Иногда он ловит себя на мысли, что в Германии ему нравятся только автобаны: на них нет ограничений на скорость. Впрочем, и на автобанах случаются пробки.

Энтони Дж. Кроули завтракает и едет в офис.

Сегодня ему везет: дороги свободны.

Он читает очередной договор, пьет кофе, звонит клиенту и объясняет правки, которые он настоятельно советует внести в текст. Снова пьет кофе, пролистывает переписку и ровно в одиннадцать часов утра принимает звонок от другого клиента, дела которого давно ведет их консалтинговая фирма. Клиент рассказывает, как много он заработал на продаже доли в компании: еще бы, ведь стратегию выхода для него тоже разрабатывал сам Энтони Дж. Кроули.

— А в PricewaterhouseCoopers до этого не додумались, — в голосе клиента слышится неподдельное восхищение. — Да вы настоящий дьявол.

Энтони Дж. Кроули соглашается. Вслух. И думает, что это, возможно, правда. И не потому, что на Небесах нет ни одного юриста: кто бы знал, как ему надоел этот дурацкий анекдот.

Просто иногда ему снятся сны.

Змеиная гибкость, невиданной красоты сад и большое яблоко в женских ладонях.

И ураганный бушующий огонь. В Аду всегда немыслимо жарко.

Все это очень странно.

Ведь ему вообще не интересна религия, и уж точно не симпатичен Господь Бог, как будто специально устроивший эту провокацию с Древом.

Энтони Дж. Кроули уезжает из офиса в восемь вечера. И до часа ночи сидит в своем кабинете — разумеется, изысканно обставленном — с очередными договорами. Он должен понять, что на самом деле нужно клиенту: очень часто клиент сам этого не знает. Но когда он, Энтони Дж. Кроули, до этого докопается, то сможет убедить клиента поступить так, как необходимо, и вот тогда клиент продаст ему душу. И никогда не уйдет к конкурентам. Потому что только Энтони Дж. Кроули сможет дать ему то, что тот на самом деле желает.

Закрывая глаза, он надеется увидеть что-нибудь приятное.

Не тот сад с диковинными растениями, и уж точно не адское пламя.

Он хочет увидеть старинный автомобиль.

Посмотреть в лицо того, кто всегда сидит с ним рядом на пассажирском сиденье.

И узнать.

***

Иногда ему снятся странные сны.

Он идет по лабиринту из книжных полок, смотрит на издания в кожаном переплете и не может оторваться. Он будто здоровается со своими книгами, желая каждой долгих лет жизни. И благословляет всех авторов, творения которых он хранит в своей грандиозной коллекции: все они заслужили вечную жизнь на Небесах.

Он идет в подсобку, ставит кастрюльку с молоком на плиту и открывает самый верхний шкафчик: там у него стоит банка с какао. Корица тоже понадобится. И карибский ром: чайную ложечку, не больше.

Он успевает проснуться до того, как молоко закипает.

Встает с кровати, разминается и идет к окну.

Эзра Фелл втягивает полные легкие соленого средиземноморского воздуха. И думает, что во всем Тель-Авиве нет ни одного такого книжного магазинчика. Он искал. И ищет до сих пор. Случается, после работы он проходит по авеню Дизенгофф, сворачивает в старые кварталы и приглядывается к витринам. И, разумеется, не находит ничего похожего.

Однажды — еще в студенческой молодости — он проводит один семестр в Пражском университете, изучая криптографию и статистику. Прага приходится ему по вкусу. Каждый вечер он ныряет в ее переулки. Он исследует. Ищет. Сопоставляет. Заходит в каждый антикварный, проводит пальцами по корешкам старинных книг — он очень хочет купить хоть одну, но денег не хватает, а стипендия у него небольшая — и делает вывод, что того книжного магазинчика из его сновидений не существует.

Эзра Фелл завтракает и спешит на электричку: его «Тойоту» до сих пор не вернули из сервиса. Всего-то поменять фильтры! И что-то там со сцеплением, кажется.

В Реховот он приезжает к девяти.

Успевает на совещание. Это важно. Потому что он отвечает за безопасность компании: за то, что технологии не украдут конкуренты, и за то, что чувствительная информация вообще не выйдет из стен здания. Приходится читать мораль новым сотрудникам: договор о конфиденциальности подписывают все, но на самом деле никто не понимает, что выносить данные на флэшке нельзя. Вот просто нельзя. Даже, если хочется поработать дома.

Впрочем, иногда этого не понимает и генеральный директор.

— Ну и как я, по-вашему, будут говорить с партнерами? А если у меня VPN опять не сработает, как в прошлый раз? И вообще, мне не нравится эта идея с хранением всего в облаке. Мы что тут, в тюрьме сидим?

В такие минуты Эзра Фелл знает, что Бог не зря одарил его терпением.

Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться — и объясняет все заново.

— Спасибо. Я, кажется, поняла. Ты у нас настоящий ангел, Эзра.

Он вздрагивает.

Это Гиза, их единственная сотрудница из Европы. Когда она просится в компанию, именно ее резюме вызывает у Эзры подозрения: ведь Гиза как раз стажировалась в Стокгольме, слишком близко к их конкурентам. Но потом Эзра сдается, и Гизу берут на работу.

И вот теперь это.

Он вспоминает свои странные сны, и на миг ему чудится, что в руке у него не лазерная указка, а огненный меч. За спиной у него раскрыты крылья, и солнце блестит на его доспехах.

Силой воли он заставляет себя вернуться в реальность.

«Ну какой из тебя ангел, Эзра, — говорит он себе, — когда ты после армии прибавил восемь килограмм».

Он в очередной раз решает заняться спортом. Улыбается Гизе и продолжает свои объяснения.

Может, он и не хранитель Восточных Врат. Но он точно отвечает за безопасность компании, и это главное.

Домой Эзра возвращается к половине девятого. Солнце успевает спрятаться, и улицы Тель-Авива уже не так раскалены, как в полдень. Надо бы натянуть шорты с футболкой и выйти на пробежку.

Но на столе его ждет недочитанная книга о европейской религиозной живописи, он заваривает себе чай и отрывается от книги лишь тогда, как часы на телефоне показывают полночь.

Он ложится в постель и надеется увидеть какой-нибудь интересный сон. Необязательно про огненный меч и сражения с демонами.

Он хочет отыскать тот книжный магазинчик. Поставить кастрюльку с молоком на плиту, дождаться, когда молоко закипит.

Услышать шаги в лабиринте книжных полок.

Посмотреть в лицо того, для кого он всегда готовит какао с корицей и ромом.

И узнать.


End file.
